Ressha Sentai ToQger
is the thirty-eighth entry of the Super Sentai series, following Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It premiered on TV Asahi affiliates on February 16, 2014, joining and later, in the Super Hero Time programming block, and it ended on February 15, 2015. The series has a train motif, and unlike previous series where the heroes are named after colors, the heroes in ToQger are numbered and regularly swap colors during battle. The characters and appeared in a special meet-and-greet and press conference at in late January 2014. In October 2014, the series was given the Japan Railway Award's Special award by the in its annual "Train Day" observance, recognizing its effect on making children enjoy trains. Plot Only those with a great can see the mystical railway known as the , on which run massive trains known as are driven by five warriors known as the . While it is their mission to save towns from the evil forces of the who are using the residents' fear and sadness to establish their own railway to enable the coming of their leader Emperor Z, whose intention is consume light to plunge the world into darkness, the five ToQgers are also childhood friends who also fight to recover the memories of their hometown after it was consumed by the Shadow Line's evil. After being joined by a former Shadow Line member named Zaram who now goes by the name Akira Nijino as their sixth member, the original ToQgers regain their memories of their hometown Subarugahama and discover that it is completely consumed within the Shadow Line's railroad. The ToQgers begin a campaign to free these "Shadow Towns" from their Shadow Creep Keepers in an attempt to recover their memories and save their friends and family, while Emperor Z must deal with some opposition among his own subjects. Characters ToQgers Allies Rainbow Line * Ticket * Wagon * Rainbow Line President * Unnamed Rainbow Line Worker Galaxy Line * Lady * Pasco Other Allies *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * *Mikey Kamen Riders Evil Army Shadow Line * Baron Nero * Madame Noir * General Schwarz * Miss Gritta * Marchioness Morc * Count Nair * Kuros (footsoldiers) * Shadow Monsters Arsenal Transformation Devices *Transformation Brace ToQ Changer *Transformation SmarPho Applichanger Multi-Use Devices *ToQ Ressha *Rainbow Pass Sidearms *ToQ Blaster Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Renketsu Bazooka **Rail Slasher **Home Trigger **Shingo Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Tekkyou Claw *Yudo Breaker *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Hyper Ressha Gattai ToQ Rainbow **Cho Cho Ressha Gattai Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh ***Cho Ressha Gattai Cho ToQ-Oh ****Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh *****Red Ressha *****Blue Ressha *****Yellow Ressha *****Green Ressha *****Pink Ressha ****Ressha Gattai Diesel-Oh *****Diesel Ressha *****Tank Ressha *****Car Carrier Ressha ***Build Ressha / Ressha Gattai Build DaiOh **Hyper Ressha / Hyper Ressha Henkei Hyper Ressha TeiOh **Drill Ressha **Police Ressha **Fire Ressha **Shield Ressha *Ressha Gattai SafariGaOh **Lion Ressha **Eagle Ressha **Wildcat Ressha **Alligator Ressha **Panda Ressha *Claw Ressha *Kyoryuger Ressha *Go-Busters Ressha *Gokaiger Ressha *Goseiger Ressha *Shinkenger Ressha *Go-Onger Ressha *Den-O Ressha *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Shield *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Car Carrier *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Tank *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Car Carrier Tank *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Police *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel-Oh Police *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Fire *''Alternate Combination'' - Diesel-Oh Fire *''Alternate Combination'' - Cho ToQ-Oh Police Shield *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Drill *''Alternate Combination'' - Build DaiOh Drill *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin **''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin featuring Denliner *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh GokaiOh *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh *''Alternate Combination'' - ToQ-Oh Engine-O Episodes Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice, Narration: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * ： * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: Go Sakabe **Artist: Project.R (YOFFY, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Showgo Kamada) Notes *ToQger features the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J. **If and when it is adapted for Power Rangers, it will introduce the first full-fledged, official Orange Ranger. *At 47 episodes, ToQger is the second shortest official Sentai, after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Train Force and began airing on July 6, 2015. http://www.moneyweek.co.kr/news/mwView.php?no=2015070117328037759 *This season began the tradition of having a full hour TV crossover with it's first Super Hero Time partner prior to the airing of the Super Hero Taisen movie during Spring Break. References Official websites *Toqger at Toei.co.jp *Toqger at Super-sentai.net *Toqger at Tv-asahi.co.jp Category:Train Ressha Category:Train Mecha